Une position à départager
by Eiji Haruna
Summary: Après s'être l'un et l'autre longuement observés durant leur première année d'université, Sasuke et Naruto sortent enfin ensemble. Ils vivent une véritable idylle, enfin ce serait sans doute le cas si une question d'ordre sexuelle ne venait poser une difficulté plus que préoccupante au sein de leur couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Une position à départager.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

_Il n'y a rien à faire, j'essaye souvent de faire des one shots mais je ne peux pas, il faut que je développe et ça finit toujours en cinq chapitres voir beaucoup beaucoup plus. Un jour j'y arriverai mais en attendant j'espère que ces quelques chapitres vous plairont._

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Pardon ? Demanda le blond hébété.

- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois abruti, c'est oui ou non.

Naruto dévisagea le garçon qui lui faisait face, sceptique. Bien sûr la proposition était plus qu'alléchante étant donné qu'il en rêvait depuis un moment déjà cependant elle était aussi tellement inopinée qu'il ne pouvait enlever de son esprit l'idée que Sasuke était en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

- Pourquoi aussi soudainement ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher « à ce que je vois tu n'es pas intéressé ». Il virevolta devant les yeux toujours ébahit de l'autre et commença à s'éloigner.

- Attends je n'ai pas dit ça, s'écria le blond en attrapant le corbeau par le bras.

Scrutant les orbes océans qui étaient posés sur lui, le brun savait désormais que c'était gagné et que Naruto allait céder à sa demande, c'est ainsi qu'il sourit en entendant :

- J'étais juste étonné que cela vienne de toi mais ok, sortons ensemble.

Sans tenir compte du flux constant d'élève qui passait près d'eux Sasuke agrippa le t-shirt orange et noir de son vis-à-vis et d'une pression du poignet attira l'homme à lui. Il lança un bref regard au blond et sans tenir compte de la rougeur apparue sur les joues halées apposa ses lèvres sur celles douces et suaves qu'il convoitait tant. Naruto Uzumaki était à lui.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et Sasuke sourit de nouveau devant la gêne plus qu'évidente de l'autre. Avec une toute autre personne que Naruto cela l'aurait sans aucun doute exaspéré néanmoins chez lui il trouvait cela adorable. Il savait que le blond avait eu quantité d'amant tout comme lui, toutefois il avait su garder une naïveté et une sensibilité qui faisaient défaut à bon nombre de mecs avec lesquels il était sorti qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son cul. Il avait remarqué dès le départ les secondes où le regard azur s'attardait sur lui dans les couloirs ou en cours, comme il avait d'ailleurs perçut les rougeurs qui apparaissaient à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient.

Au début Sasuke s'était contenté de lorgner sur le corps semblant sublime du blond puis au fil de leurs cours communs, qui étaient assez nombreux étant donné leurs noms de famille proches, il s'était intéressé au garçon. Peu à peu il s'était attaché au sourire éclatant que Naruto dédiait à ses amis, amis qu'il s'était mis à jalouser de pouvoir côtoyer le blond si facilement. Il s'était finalement résolu à venir lui parler lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il se mettait désormais à imaginer l'Uzumaki à la place de ses amants lors de leurs ébats. Naruto l'obsédait et c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de le faire sien et de venir ce matin même proposer au garçon de sortir avec lui, autant commencer par le commencement.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ? Demanda le brun jusque-là perdu dans ses pensées.

A peine eut-il relevé la tête en direction de son désormais petit-ami qu'il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci rencontrer les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche tout en s'agrippant à la nuque du blond et lança sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Le baiser se termina rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher de questionner, surprit par le comportement de Naruto :

- C'était en quel honneur ça ?

- J'avais raison, dit l'autre, je vais très vite y prendre goût.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à râler devant tant de mièvrerie qui au fond lui faisait terriblement plaisir, l'Uzumaki lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en lui faisant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Le brun attendrit se contenta de saisir la main de son petit-ami et de proposer :

- On devrait se dépêcher d'aller en cours, on a Td alors il vaut mieux ne pas arriver en retard.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête encore trop émerveillé par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Le mec qu'il aimait depuis son entré à la fac, autrement dit un an et demi, venait tout juste de venir se déclarer à lui, que demander de plus ? La douce chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs mains unies l'une à l'autre ne lui fit pas le moins du monde regretter de s'afficher ainsi, après tout ils étaient tous deux des gays reconnus et sa pudeur n'était pas assez éveillé en lui pour qu'il lâche l'autre.

Il tenta tout de même de cacher le rougissement qui avait apparemment élu domicile sur son visage mais ce fut peine perdu, à chaque fois qu'il pensait que la beauté qui se tenait à ses côtés était désormais son petit-ami il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défaillir. Bien sûr, Naruto étant bel homme, il avait lui aussi eu l'occasion de sortir avec de véritables bombes néanmoins lorsqu'il s'agit en plus de la personne aimée cela change la donne.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à contre cœur devant la salle de cours et bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se serait permit d'afficher sa déception, le blond lança un petit sourire penaud au second qui le lui rendit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et voyant que le professeur était absent, se concertèrent pour décider d'un endroit où s'installer. Naruto s'approchant grandement de l'appellation de cancre souhaitait bien évidemment s'asseoir au fond alors que Sasuke préférant la tranquillité essayait d'imposer les chaises de devant dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis.

- Hey Naruto !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en direction de l'intervenant et virent qu'il s'agissait de Kiba, l'ami du blond, qui était confortablement installé parmi les dernières tables avec son groupe. Sasuke perçut une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux azurs et bien que jaloux de la situation décida de rendre lui-même le choix plus facile.

- Va avec tes potes, on se retrouve à la sortie ok ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je te présente ?

- Une autre fois peut-être, répondit le brun légèrement agacé.

Naruto observa son petit-ami s'éloigner vers le devant de la salle avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

- Sérieux, tu étais avec Sasuke ? Avec Sasuke Uchiwa?! Il ne veut jamais qu'on l'approche ! S'insurgea Sakura irrité.

- Il ne nous calcule même pas, nous, renchérit Ino.

- J'y retourne d'ailleurs, j'étais juste venu vous le dire.

- Ça y est vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Shikamaru ennuyé. Depuis le temps que vous vous observez l'un et l'autre en chien de faïence il était temps.

Sasuke sursauta en entendant des cris stridents. Il se retourna comme toute la classe d'ailleurs des éclairs dans les yeux pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait des deux filles qui accompagnaient généralement le blond, elles semblaient énervées et outrées, de vrais hystériques en somme. Le brun observa un instant la scène, tentant de comprendre la raison de leur colère et surtout le sourire béat de son petit-ami avant qu'il se ne détourne finalement irrité par pareil comportement. Il croisa ses bras sur la table et y enfouit sa tête.

Il savait que son désir de posséder Naruto était égoïste seulement le blond était son premier amour et il voulait qu'il le considère lui aussi comme quelqu'un de spécial. Il souhaitait que ses sourires lui soient tous dédiés, que ses rires n'accompagnent que les siens, que ses pensées soient constamment tournées vers lui, il voulait simplement que l'Uzumaki ne voit que lui. Celui-ci avait été le seul à lui faire ressentir quelque chose et bien qu'il ne le lui dise pour rien au monde il l'aimait comme un fou. Il l'aimait peut-être même trop, c'était sans doute malsain de vouloir l'enfermer ainsi pour lui seul cependant qu'y pouvait-il si c'était ce qu'il désirait ? Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une quinzaine de minutes et voilà qu'il se prenait déjà la tête là-dessus, peut-être que céder à ses envies avait été une mauvaise idée, il aurait peut-être mieux valu continuer à l'observer de loin plutôt que tout détruire comme ce serait surement le cas avec quelqu'un de retord comme lui.

- Ça ne va pas Sasuke ?

Le garçon sursauta une nouvelle fois et redressa vivement la tête pour se stopper devant le visage inquiet de son petit-ami.

- Si si t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué, mentit le brun.

- Ok, sinon n'hésitse pas à me le dire, répondit Naruto en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je passe du temps avec mon mec pourquoi ?

Sasuke dévisagea un instant les orbes azurs cherchant une trace de moquerie ou d'ennui pour finalement se reprendre, il était face à Naruto. L'Uzumaki avait la réputation d'être impulsif et franc, lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il n'en démordait pas et faisait toujours ce qu'il jugeait juste, le brun qui observait depuis quelque temps déjà son petit-ami était conscient que ce portrait était tout ce qu'il y a de plus véridique.

- Fais chier le prof est déjà là, l'entendit-il râler.

- Tu peux retourner derrière si tu veux, proposa Sasuke, tu t'ennuieras surement moins.

- T'es bête, se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Le corbeau piqué au vif par l'insulte ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer avant de finalement la refermer en sentant la main douce de Naruto saisir la sienne. Il lança un rapide regard sur le côté et tomba sur son petit-ami somnolant déjà, « quel cancre » pensa-t-il en se détournant vers le professeur le cœur battant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Une position à départager.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

- Ça te dit d'aller chez moi ce soir ?

Naruto ne s'attendant pas à la question s'étouffa bruyamment avec sa boisson.

- Euh…ce soir en fait j'ai…euh rendez-vous avec Kiba, mais tu peux venir si tu veux, rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Voyant le regard noir que lui lança son petit-ami il baissa la tête, prêt à endurer un énième sermon.

- Encore avec Kiba ?! Tu passes la moitié de ton temps chez lui et la seconde moitié tu squattes chez tel ou tel pote, ça commence à être lourd là. Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on sort ensemble, on n'a pas passé une seule soirée juste nous deux et dès que tu vois qu'on va être seul, comme par hasard tu as un imprévu, si tu en as marre de moi dis-le clairement mais arrêtes de m'éviter.

Naruto, gêné, s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec nervosité, erreur fatal.

- Je ne le crois pas, s'écria l'autre.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda le blond surprit.

- Tu as passé ta main dans tes cheveux.

- Et ? Questionna-t-il circonspect.

- Et alors quand tu fais ça c'est que tu n'oses pas répondre par peur de vexer les gens. Je me tire.

Le blond ahuri par la tournure de la situation ne put esquisser le moindre geste et resta donc témoin de la fuite rageuse de son petit-ami. Il soupira lentement, regrettant déjà la douce après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble jusqu'alors et finit par se lever avec mollesse. D'un côté il comprenait la réaction de Sasuke, si l'un de ses précédents amants lui avait fait le coup il aurait surement lui aussi demandé des explications néanmoins il ne pouvait se résoudre à coucher avec le brun comme il ne pouvait d'ailleurs se résoudre à lui en parler. Il leva la main voulant se la passer dans les cheveux avant que les paroles du corbeau ne lui reviennent en mémoire et qu'il n'abaisse son bras avec colère. « Quel tic à la con » pensa –t-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture garée non loin de là.

L'idée de passer la soirée seul ne l'enchantant nullement il se décida à appeler Kiba, après tout il avait déjà dit à Sasuke qu'il devait le voir ce soir alors autant que ce soit vrai. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel avant de plaquer son téléphone à l'oreille et d'attendre que son ami décroche.

- Ouais ?

- Salut Kiba, ça va ?

- Tranquille, tu as encore besoin d'un plan pour ce soir ?

- Arf je suis donc si prévisible ? Demanda le blond désespéré.

- En ce moment tu ne m'appels que pour ça donc ouais.

- Alors t'es ok ?

- Bien sûr par contre on est sept du coup ce soir alors pense y en achetant les pizzas.

- Quoi ? C'est encore moi qui dois payer la bouffe ?

- Ouaip, je te sers d'alibi il me faut bien une contrepartie.

- Espèce de pompe à fric va.

- A ton service, répondit le garçon hilare.

- Ouais c'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Coupant la communication il posa son téléphone dans le petit renfoncement présent sous le lecteur cd et démarra la voiture. Il avait bien deux heures à perdre, il allait donc rentrer chez lui se prendre une bonne douche et commander ces fichus pizzas. Le trajet se fit tranquillement, mis à part un conducteur qui avait failli lui défoncer l'arrière de la voiture, il arriva donc chez lui en un seul morceau. Passant un nouveau coup de fil à sa pizzeria préférée il commanda sept pizzas toutes différentes les unes des autres et raccrocha après avoir convenu qu'il viendrait les chercher l'heure suivante.

Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, il se déshabilla, laissant traîner ses vêtements sur le sol, et fila dans la salle de bain. Il s'observa rapidement dans le miroir avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche et d'actionner le jet d'eau. Premièrement glacial, le liquide se réchauffa peu à peu lui permettant ainsi de s'immerger complètement sous l'écoulement. Repensant à son après-midi il ne put s'empêcher d'être contrarié par sa dispute avec Sasuke et revint donc sur le déclenchement de celle-ci. Si seulement le brun savait à quel point il avait envie de coucher avec lui, de le prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs corps n'en puissent plus. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir caresser sa peau pâle, mordiller ses tétons sans aucun doute rosés, lécher son sexe à le rendre fou, mais non, il ne se permettait rien de tout ça.

Revenant à la réalité par son érection il soupira d'avoir laissé son esprit s'échauffer ainsi et saisit son membre avec lassitude. Devoir se masturber en ayant Sasuke Uchiwa comme petit-ami, il fallait le faire. Tout en commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient il ferma les yeux et rechercha la sensation des lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il imagina ensuite le garçon se déshabiller lentement et se soumettre à son regard avant qu'il ne vienne s'enfoncer de lui-même sur son sexe tendu. Accélérant le rythme il se représenta le corbeau les cheveux en batailles, la transpiration luisant sur sa peau, ses yeux onyx le fixant avec désir, sa bouche s'entrouvrant seulement pour crier son nom, avant que finalement ce ne soit lui qui jouisse en gémissant celui de Sasuke.

Il garda un instant les yeux clos voulant profiter au maximum de cette chaleur répandue dans tout son corps et de ce sentiment de plénitude extrême avant de finalement soupirer et rouvrir les yeux. Il se lava distraitement la main en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire son petit-ami en ce moment avant qu'il ne se décide à se savonner et à se rincer. Il coupa rapidement l'eau et attrapa sa serviette orange avant de s'extirper de la cabine. Il se sécha vivement et fila en tenu d'Adam rejoindre sa chambre.

Le blond aimait cette liberté d'être seul dans l'appartement néanmoins l'absence de son colocataire commençait à lui peser. Gaara avec qui il vivait depuis son entrée à la fac était en effet parti six mois à Londres pour parfaire son anglais et bien qu'ils se parlent de temps en temps par téléphone ou via internet, son quotidien n'était plus pareil sans lui. N'étant pas pressé par le temps, Naruto se prépara tranquillement. Il se mit la musique avant de se vêtir et de se mettre à ranger le foutoir qu'il laissait au fil des jours. Une fois sa tâche accomplie et après s'être fait la remarque qu'il aurait mieux valu se doucher après avoir fait le ménage, le blond s'assit sur le canapé et scruta avec intensité son téléphone posé sur la table basse.

Devait-il l'appeler ou non ? Il n'avait cessé d'y penser, d'un côté il était en tort, de l'autre il ne voulait aucunement céder aux avances de Sasuke alors que faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester dans cette situation donc comment satisfaire les deux parties ? Décidant finalement de se prendre une soirée de répit, Naruto se saisit de son téléphone et le mit dans sa poche bien décidé à se changer un peu les idées. Constatant qu'il était enfin l'heure d'y aller, il passa récupérer sa commande auprès de la pizzeria qui était dans la rue adjacente avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Il cala tant bien que mal les boîtes à ses côtés pour que celles-ci ne s'envolent pas durant le trajet et s'élança sur la route.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, Kiba habitant lui-même dans le centre, et eut la chance de trouver une place quasiment devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il sortit son colis avec soin, ne voulant nullement le voir s'écraser sur le sol, avant de se rendre sur le seuil du bâtiment pour composer tant bien que mal le code de sécurité. Bénissant une fois de plus l'ascenseur en panne 360 jours sur 365, Naruto monta avec exaspération les trois séries de marches qu'il connaissait si bien. Non mécontent d'être fin arrivé, il appuya vivement sur la sonnette de l'appartement 24 et n'eut à attendre que quelques instants pour que la porte s'ouvre devant lui.

- Naruto, nous t'attendions, informa avec douceur Hinata.

Elle se décala légèrement pour lui permettre de rentrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Attends je vais t'aider, dit-elle en saisissant les trois boîtes du dessus.

Ils n'eurent qu'à faire quelques pas pour arriver dans le salon où patientaient déjà Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji ainsi qu'Ino et Sakura.

- Salut tout le monde, lança Naruto avec entrain.

- Les pizzas enfin ! S'extasia Choji.

- Il était temps on commençait à mourir de faim, lâcha la rose les yeux brillants.

Le blond sourit de voir la plupart de ses amis ainsi réunit et ne put retenir un sourire sadique d'étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il annonça :

- Vous allez devoir attendre cinq minutes de plus qu'on découpe toutes les pizzas, ce sera plus sympa de goûter à tout.

Ne tenant pas compte de l'avis de mutinerie qui se propageait dans les rangs, Naruto se détourna et fila rejoindre Hinata en cuisine.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas trop tardé parce que je crois que c'est toi qu'ils auraient dévoré sinon, lança Naruto dans un rire.

- Je l'aurais défendu bec et ongle, rétorqua Kiba qui venait de les rejoindre.

Naruto vit du coin de l'œil son ami enserrer la taille d'Hinata pendant que celle-ci continuait de se battre avec la nourriture et ne put s'empêcher d'envier leur couple. Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble et se comprenaient d'un regard. Kiba ayant toujours été du style chien fou se montrait tendre et attentionné avec elle créant autour d'eux comme une bulle de douceur et d'harmonie. Constatant pour la énième fois que ce tableau qu'il jalousait divergeait grandement de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke, il soupira.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda la jeune fille en l'entendant.

- C'est toujours ses histoires avec Sasuke, râla Kiba.

- Ne prends pas cet air ennuyé, le morigéna-t-elle. Tu devrais te sentir plus concerné par les soucis de ton ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, il m'est déjà d'une grande aide.

- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle circonspecte.

- Ouaip, je suis son alibi humain, lança fièrement son petit-ami.

En entendant la phrase, Hinata posa doucement le couteau à côté de la pizza qu'elle était en train de trancher et regarda tour à tour les deux garçons présents dans la cuisine d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Naruto et Kiba se dévisagèrent gravement, conscients qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart-heure et tentèrent donc l'un et l'autre une retraite anticipée.

- Tu sais, on devrait d'abord amener la bouffe, les autres ont vraiment faim alors ce ne serait pas polis de les faire attendre, proposa le blond effrayé.

- Ouais et puis on pourra en parler plus tard, ce n'est pas pressé, renchérit l'autre.

- Vous n'y échapperez pas, dit-elle après une courte réflexion.

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air soulagé avant de s'activer et de terminer de couper les parts. Une fois leur tâche terminée ils amenèrent les plats à la bande de morfales qui avait élu domicile dans le salon et commencèrent à déguster ce repas tant attendu dans la bonne humeur. Néanmoins, Hinata qui avait attendu impatiemment de lancer le sujet qui l'intéressait profita d'un léger blanc pour annoncer :

- Maintenant Naruto parles nous donc de ta relation avec Sasuke, comment ça se passe ?

Pour la seconde de la journée le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson et ne parvint à récupérer son souffle que pour lancer :

- On ne va pas parler de ce genre de chose à table.

- Allez va-y, racontes nous, quémanda Ino qui une fois sa déception de s'être fait voler son homme idéal se sentait plus que concerné par la vie de couple de celui-ci.

- Vous voyez pas qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, le défendit Shikamaru.

- Toi tu dis ça juste parce qu'après c'est de toi et de Temari dont on va parler, le taquina la rose.

Un débat assourdissant fut ainsi lancé, chacun lançant une boutade à l'autre et Naruto malin à ses heures perdues en profita pour changer de sujet.

- Au fait vous avez vu que la date des exams a été affichée ?

Seul le calme plat lui répondit, accessoirement accompagné de regards meurtriers avant qu'Hinata de son sourire d'ange ne reprenne :

- Et donc Naruto où en es-tu avec Sasuke?

Voyant que le groupe au complet était désormais disposé à l'écouter il soupira et se résigna à son tour.

- On s'est encore disputé et ça me fait chier, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la rose étonné.

- Soit disant que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui et que je l'évite.

- Mais c'est ce que tu fais, répondit innocemment Kiba.

- Tu n'es pas en train de dire que tu évites Sasuke Uchiwa, s'écria Ino, LE Sasuke Uchiwa.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, s'irrita le blond, on n'a pas les même attentes donc on s'engueule constamment.

- Ça fait trois semaines que vous êtes ensembles si vous en êtes déjà à vous prendre la tête la dessus ça craint, lâcha Kiba blasé.

- Mais attends, concrètement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Sasuke veut qu'on couche ensemble, répondit le blond après une brève hésitation.

Un silence légèrement inquiétant lui répondit avant que finalement ce ne soit Choji qui demande avec incertitude.

- Mais euh…ce n'est pas une bonne chose ça ?

- Bah oui, d'habitude on te gueule dessus parce que tu ne te tapes que des coups d'un soir et là tu te prends la tête pour ne pas coucher avec ton petit-ami, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre là, avoua la rose.

- Mais bordel on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa comme le dit si bien Ino, il jette tous ses mecs après avoir couché avec eux, je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça c'est tout, s'énerva Naruto.

Le nouveau bien que bref silence qui résulta de sa colère fut cette fois-ci coupé par Shikamaru.

- Tu en as parlé avec lui au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non, il me prendrait pour un connard d'exiger ça de lui.

- Il te prend déjà pour un connard d'après ce que j'ai compris donc autant que tu sois un connard qui ai tenté sa chance non ?

Naruto dévisagea ses amis les uns après les autres tentant de lire dans leurs regards une bribe de réponse.

- Vous pensez tous ça ?

Les voyant acquiescer à l'unisson il soupira bruyamment.

- En fait, je suis vraiment con c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- T'inquiètes, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, rétorqua Kiba par-dessus les rires de ses compères.

Voyant Naruto se lever avec entrain, Hinata en fit de même et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte sous les « bonne chance » et « bonne baise » du petit groupe. Elle l'invita à sortir et avant qu'il ne s'éclipse par les escaliers lui dit :

- Je pense que tu prends la bonne décision mais au cas où ça se passe mal, n'hésite pas à revenir ici, tu seras mieux que seul chez toi à déprimer.

Remarquant l'air rassurant qu'affichait la jeune femme, le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer le plus beaux des sourires dont il était capable dans cette situation et de la remercier avec sincérité d'un « tu es la meilleure ». Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de finalement la saluer et refaire le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa voiture. Désormais reconnaissant à Sasuke de l'avoir emmené une fois contre sa volonté chez lui, il put immédiatement se diriger vers son domicile qui n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il allait dire ou ce qu'il allait faire mais peu importe il aviserait une fois sur place. Seulement une fois sur place justement son anxiété s'était plus que développée. Il actionna la sonnette en essayant de ne pas tenir compte du stresse intense qui lui nouait le ventre et crut défaillir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ah non. Étrangement l'homme qui avait ouvert ressemblait à Sasuke mais en un format légèrement plus grand.

- Oui ? Demanda le brun.

- Euh…Salut, je m'appelle Naruto et je suis le petit-ami de Sasuke, je suppose que vous êtes son frère.

Le blond qui avait parlé avec hésitation se figea sur place en tombant sur le regard glacial de son vis-à-vis.

- Exactement, c'est pour ça que je n'apprécie pas les mecs dans ton genre qui s'amusent avec lui.

Et avant même que le blond n'ait pu répondre il lui claqua la porte au nez. Naruto resta planté là quelques instants, espérant que Sasuke viendrait finalement à sa rencontre avant d'admettre qu'il était fort probable que le grand frère ne lui ai rien dit de sa visite.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, murmura-t-il en appuyant de nouveau sur la sonnette.

Cette fois-ci il ne se laissa pas démonter par le prétendu respect qu'il devait au grand frère de son petit-ami et lorsque le brun toujours aussi mal aimable pointa le bout de son nez, ainsi qu'au grand désespoir de l'Uzumaki son regard à glacer le sang, il bloqua l'interstice de la porte avec son pied et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de jouer avec Sasuke alors si c'est ce qu'il t'a dit tu ferais mieux de te pousser de suite que j'aille lui expliquer un peu comment je vois les choses.

Itachi considéra le blond avec étonnement et après un bref instant de silence déclara froidement :

- Si tu le blesses t'es un homme mort.

Naruto frissonna à l'entente de cette menace dont le regard assassin confirmait la véracité. Il rentra à la suite de l'homme et précisant qu'il connaissait le chemin monta à l'étage de la maisonnée jusqu'à rejoindre la porte de la chambre de son brun. Il attendit quelques secondes que son cœur cesse de lui marteler la poitrine avant de frapper trois légers coups à la porte.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais envie de voir personne, entendit-il Sasuke lancer de l'autre côté.

Sans tenir compte des paroles prononcées il actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce aux murs bleus nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te…

Le corbeau s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en remarquant que l'importun n'était nullement son frère mais son petit-ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il après un court arrêt.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Il vit Sasuke se tendre légèrement et jugeant que les non-dits avaient assez duré, il ferma la porte et vint rejoindre le brun sur son lit.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre.

- Pardon ?

Naruto dévisagea avec interrogation son petit-ami. Celui-ci allongé de tout son long avait fermé les yeux et n'eut aucune gêne à répéter sa phrase.

- J'ai dit je cite « tu n'as pas le droit de rompre ».

Un léger blanc s'installa avant que Naruto ne se reprenne et n'informe l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sasuke rouvrit les paupières et se redressa de telle sorte que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Naruto baissa la tête, conscient que s'il se plongeait dans les yeux onyx il perdrait ses moyens et dit enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Si j'ai évité de coucher avec toi jusque-là c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Voyant une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues halées, le corbeau tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de lui être dit, c'est ainsi qu'il demanda :

- Me perdre c'est-à-dire ? Tu as menti, en réalité tu es puceau et tu avais peur que je parte en courant ?

- Mais non voyons ! S'insurgea le blond.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tout le monde sait que tu jettes les mecs après avoir couché avec eux, je ne voulais pas que ce soit mon cas. Tu m'as demandé si je m'étais lassé de toi, c'est tout l'inverse, je ne pense qu'à toi et ce pas seulement depuis que l'on est ensemble, j'ai commencé à t'aimer dès la rentrée de première année. Sortir avec toi c'est comme vivre un rêve jour après jour seulement je suis bien conscient que comme pour tous les autres tu me largueras après avoir couché avec moi, c'est pour ça que je t'évitais.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de finalement laisser un léger rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Le blond croyant qu'il se moquait de ses sentiments et de son désir de le voir chaque jour à ses côtés se leva brusquement la rougeur maintenant plus que visible sur le visage.

- Content que ça te fasse rire, dit-il durement.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, vexé dans son amour propre et surtout blessé que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, lorsqu'il sentit le corps du brun se coller à son dos et ses bras pâles enserrer son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je ne comprends rien, s'énerva le blond.

- C'est ça qui m'a fait rire, répondit l'autre en le forçant à se retourner.

Le corbeau planta ses orbes noirs dans ceux océans et agités de Naruto avant de continuer.

- J'ai ri en me rendant compte à quel point on a été bête. Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup d'aventures c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu être trop démonstratif avec toi, je n'ai pas voulu te montrer à quel point je t'aimais pour ne pas t'effrayer et toi de la même façon tu as essayé de me garder le plus longtemps près de toi.

Voyant que le blond semblait abasourdi, le brun demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? C'est ce que je t'ai dit qui t'as choqué ? C'est quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Que je t'aime ? Susurra-t-il.

C'en était trop pour Naruto qui saisit d'une main le menton du brun et scella ses lèvres aux siennes avec ardeur. Sentant l'autre lui céder sa bouche il lança sa langue à l'encontre de sa jumelle et la fit sienne dans un balai des plus sensuels. Il souleva le corps de Sasuke désormais serré contre le sien et l'emporta jusque sur le lit où il le posa délicatement. Grimpant à califourchon sur lui, il embrassa avec envie la nuque pâle alors que ses mains s'affairaient à détacher avec habileté les boutons de la chemise noire de Sasuke.

Celui-ci tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous les baisers enflammés parsemant son cou, passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée et au toucher si doux. Ne supportant plus les barrières de tissus qui le séparaient encore de Naruto, le corbeau se détacha de son étreinte et se déshabilla sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. Il voyait le désir augmenter dans les prunelles océans au fur et à mesure que les couches de vêtements tombaient et c'est lui-même l'envie à son paroxysme qu'il revint dévêtir à son tour le blond.

Son regard onyx planté dans les perles azurs, il releva le t-shirt avec lenteur, prenant soin de frôler la peau hâlée et ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre de frustration. Il voulait faire patienter Naruto, le malmener pour l'avoir fait attendre trois semaines, le pousser à bout seulement il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il lécha de tout son long le torse désormais nu, jouant avec le nombril, mordillant les tétons durcis et léchant la nuque offerte pour finir par embrasser goulûment son homme.

Sentant le membre dur de l'autre contre lui il ne put empêcher un sourire sadique de naître sur ses lèvres et après avoir ouvert la braguette passa sa main à la rencontre du caleçon. La bosse plus que conséquence contre sa paume, le visage enflammé de son amant, le petit cri de surprise mélangé de plaisir qui sortit de la gorge de celui-ci furent de trop. Sasuke plaqua le blond sur le lit d'une forte poussée sur le torse et s'activa à déshabiller son blond une bonne fois pour toute. Jetant les derniers vêtements dans un coin il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour contempler l'homme sous lui. Le corps finement musclé, la légère transpiration maculant déjà la peau halée, le sexe tendu, le visage enflammé, les yeux affamés…

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? Demanda le blond un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre Sasuke se colla contre lui faisant se rencontrer leurs membres gonflés et profita du faible cri de plaisir pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Il sentit les bras puissants enserrer son corps et ne put que percevoir avec plus d'évidence l'impatience de l'autre.

- Attends, souffla le brun, il faut que je prenne une capote.

Naruto se détacha à contre cœur et ferma les yeux en attendant que son amant revienne. Malgré sa respiration haletante il entendit le froissement des draps, le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on ouvre puis que l'on referme avant de sentir de nouveau la chaleur de l'autre prêt de lui. Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux en remarquant que Sasuke avait profité de ses jambes légèrement pliées pour aller titiller son anneau de chair.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'écria-t-il en s'éloignant vivement.

L'autre le regarda bêtement et finit par répondre :

- Ben je te prépare.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre avec incompréhension avant que Naruto ne rompe le silence pour exprimer avec véhémence la raison de son trouble.

- J'ai toujours été l'actif et il est hors de question que ça change aujourd'hui.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Questionna le corbeau irrité.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Le regard noir qu'arborait en effet Naruto lui répondit très clairement et c'est donc sur le même ton non négociable qu'il lâcha :

- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais été passif donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de changer mes habitudes.

- Putain mais c'est une blague, ragea le blond.

Ils se scrutèrent avec défiance tous deux, tentant de faire plier leur amant à leur volonté avant que finalement le blond rompe le contact et plaque une nouvelle fois son petit-ami sur le lit.

- Abruti lâches-moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne serais pas le passif.

- La ferme !

Choqué par le ton de son amant, Sasuke se tut finalement et ne comprit que quelques secondes après l'idée de celui-ci. Il poussa un grognement de ravissement en sentant la langue bouillante de Naruto s'enrouler autour de son sexe et ne put ensuite retenir ses gémissements lorsque ce fut au tour de la bouche affamée de gober le membre gonflé. Le brun s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux draps voulant garder le contrôle et surtout ne pas jouir trop vite, c'est ainsi que sa douce torture commenç se sentit rapidement en feu, excité au possible par le mouvement de va-et-vient appliqué sur sa verge et ce fut finalement le bref regard qu'il lança en direction du blond qui lui fit perdre pied et éjaculer en criant le nom de son amant.

Naruto se délecta de la vision de son corbeau secoué de tremblement ainsi que de son dernier gémissement plus que jouissif, avant de finalement en revenir à son propre problème. Il avait tellement envie de s'enfoncer en lui, de le prendre comme il n'avait jamais pris personne jusque-là, de lui faire crier son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la voix…Il ferma les yeux conscient qu'il devait se contrôler et commença une nouvelle fois à se masturber, il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de venir c'est pour cela qu'il commença d'emblée par de rapides mouvements du poignet. Il se contracta en sentant le plaisir monter peu à peu mais fut coupé dans son action par un contact imprévu. Il rouvrit ses perles bleues et dévisagea le brun qui était venu à sa rencontre.

- Attends, dit le blond haletant, il faut que je me finisse.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, répondit l'autre fiévreux.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le corbeau s'abaisser vers son sexe et le lécher de tout son long.

- Non, articula-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement. Fais-le avec tes mains, ta bouche est prise.

Et avant que Sasuke n'ait pu comprendre la demande, il vit le blond avaler la distance les séparant et sentit ses lèvres s'écraser avec force sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche plus que désireux de ce contact buccale tout en saisissant d'une main experte la verge. Il embrassa son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si l'air ne lui suffisait plus et que seul le contact de la langue de Naruto contre la sienne lui permettait d'exister.

Tout en augmentant la cadence de sa main il sentait le souffle de plus en plus chaud et irrégulier du blond sur sa peau et accueillit avec joie la tête de celui dans sa nuque. Alors qu'il passait sa seconde main dans la chevelure dorée il ferma à son tour les yeux en entendant l'homme contre lui murmurer son prénom comme une litanie des plus sensuelles. « Je t'aime » susurra-t-il tendrement en réponse aux chuchotements de l'autre et il ne put que sourire en sentant les bras de Naruto se resserrer sur lui et son sperme se répandre dans sa main. Ils attendirent quelques instants serrés l'un contre l'autre avant que le blond ne relève la tête et ne scelle une énième fois leurs lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, comme un dingue même, souffla-t-il éreinté.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant que Sasuke ne se rallonge et ne demande doucement :

- Tu dors ici hein ?

L'autre pour toute réponse s'installa à ses côtés et après les avoir couvert du drap de couleur bordeaux déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe pâle. Ils se câlinèrent tendrement tout en discutant de chose et d'autre avant que finalement ce qui les tracassait tous deux ne refasse surface.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te prenne ? Demanda Sasuke morose.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Fais chier, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

Ils n'avaient bien sûr nullement envie de se séparer pour quelque chose de ce genre car l'un comme l'autre se sentait bien et serein en la compagnie de leur amant néanmoins ce différent sexuel n'était pas une broutille. Aucun des deux ne voulait perdre la virginité de ses fesses mais si la situation ne changeait pas il était évident que leur couple ne tiendrait pas.

- On a qu'à tirer à pile ou face ? Proposa Naruto après une courte réflexion.

- Comme si j'allais jouer mon cul sur une pièce, en plus je n'ai jamais eu de chance aux jeux donc ça c'est mort, râla le brun.

- Hum, tu as une idée alors ?

Naruto calla sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre et chercha tout comme celui-ci une autre façon de régler leur problème. Alors que le blond commençait doucement à sombrer dans le sommeil, il fut tiré de ses douces rêveries par la voix de son petit-ami.

- Je te ferai craquer.

- Pardon ? Articula l'Uzumaki avec fatigue.

- A partir de demain je ferai tout pour te faire mien.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, ça n'arrivera pas.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit le corbeau avec défi.

- Le blond ne tenant pas compte des paroles prononcées se suréleva légèrement et scella avec tendresse ses lèvres à celles du brun.

- On verra ça demain, ok ?

Le brun afficha une mine renfrognée avant de finalement se décider à éteindre la lumière. Il actionna le petit interrupteur présent juste au-dessus de son lit et se réinstalla aussi confortablement qu'il put entre les bras hâlées.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, s'entendit-il murmurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il crut premièrement que le blond s'était déjà endormi et de ce fait ne l'avait pas entendu mais sentant l'étreinte se resserrer doucement sur son corps il comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Il poussa un soupir d'aise avant de lui-même fermer les paupières pour accueillir avec plaisir cette nuit des plus douces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Une position à départager.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, lorsqu'il avait été retrouver Sasuke chez lui il aurait dû refuser clairement. Il aurait dû spécifier avec force que jamais ô grand jamais il n'écarterait les cuisses pour lui, seulement il était trop tard. Le brun avait tenu parole, dès le lendemain il avait tout fait pour le faire craquer. Il le collait toujours de trop près, l'embrassait sans retenue, se déshabillait immédiatement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, prenait toujours un grand soin à frôler sa virilité lors de chaque mouvement. Naruto avait déjà eu du mal à se retenir jusque-là malgré leurs masturbations mutuelles néanmoins depuis un peu plus de deux semaines les choses étaient passées à un tout autre stade.

Seulement ça dépassait désormais l'entendement. Ce soir-là le brun avait tenu à l'inviter à la boîte gay du coin et lui comme le dernier des idiots n'avait pu refuser sa demande. Il se trouvait donc à l'écart de la piste en train d'observer d'un sale œil son petit-ami danser de façon bien trop sexy et aguichante à son goût. Il avait beau s'énerver des fréquents regards langoureux que lui jetait le corbeau, il ne pouvait empêcher son désir de monter peu à peu, et tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'emparer de celui-ci s'enfonça les ongles dans la main. Il ne se décida à bouger que lorsqu'il vit un homme aux cheveux châtains poser une main autour de la taille de Sasuke et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille qui amusa apparemment beaucoup le garçon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se détacha du mur contre lequel il était adossé et s'élança au milieu de la piste jusqu'à pouvoir saisir avec force le poignet de l'importun.

- Ce mec est à moi, s'écria-t-il à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci le dévisagea de ses grands yeux noisettes avant d'éclater d'un rire emporté par la musique assourdissante.

- Quand on a un mec comme ça on ne l'amène pas ici, hurla-t-il à son tour.

Alors qu'il parlait, le nouveau venu avait caressé la joue du brun sans pour autant lâcher le regard océan des yeux. Irrité par pareil comportement, Naruto ne put se retenir, il saisit l'autre au col et leva le poing avec colère. Remarquant que le châtain avait alors soudainement levé les deux mains en signe de paix il se stoppa néanmoins et le relâcha tout en hurlant « refais ça et tu le prends dans la gueule ». Sans même tenir compte des regards curieux des danseurs et de celui indescriptible de son petit-ami il fit demi-tour et se fraya avec peine un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Il passa vivement la porte et accueillit avec soulagement l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il recoiffa distraitement ses mèches rebelles avant de repenser à la scène et de s'éloigner de nouveau avec colère.

- Attends.

Reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke et surtout étant plus que conscient que lui parler maintenant serait chose stupide, il ne se retourna pas et continua son avancée avec rage.

- Attends ! Répéta le corbeau en lui agrippant le bras.

Cette fois-ci Naruto obéit et fit face au visage réprobateur de son petit-ami.

- Tu n'allais quand même pas le frapper ? Demanda celui-ci irrité.

- Je me serais gêné.

- Ce gars n'avait rien fait, s'insurgea le brun.

- Non, tu as raison, s'énerva l'autre. C'est toi, c'est de ta faute. Tu sais quoi ? Ton truc marche à merveille, ton déhanché dans ce petit pantalon moulant m'a bien fait bander mais contrairement à tes attentes tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de te prendre bien salement contre un mur. Tu as vu ce que tu fais de moi ?! En continuant ton petit divertissement, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est m'envoyer me taper un autre gars alors arrête ça, sérieusement.

Le blond eut juste le temps de voir la peine que ses paroles avaient éveillé en Sasuke avant de se détourner et de se diriger sans un regard en arrière jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'inquiéta une seconde du moyen qu'utiliserait le corbeau pour rentrer mais s'en lava finalement les mains en se rappelant que la distance entre la boîte et son domicile était tout à fait faisable à pied.

Il arriva ainsi chez lui le moral à zéro et a peine eut-il fermé la porte de l'appartement pour remarquer la solitude pesante qu'il allait retrouver, qu'il s'affala au sol en pleurs. Il s'était énervé et ne pensait pas la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit, le faisant regretter cruellement d'avoir été aussi dur avec son petit-ami qui tentait, il le savait bien, de régler leur problème sexuel. Repensant à la mine déconfite et surtout blessé de Sasuke ses sanglots redoublèrent et sa culpabilité de même. Comment pourrait-il se faire un autre mec alors qu'il l'aimait aussi profondément ? Mais d'un autre côté si aucun d'entre eux ne voulait céder à quoi bon sortir ensemble ?

* * *

Voilà trois jours que Sasuke n'était pas venu en cours, il aurait d'ailleurs prolongé un peu plus son week-end si son frère ne l'avait pas jeté à coups de pieds dehors. Maudissant son aîné, il se dirigea donc vers l'amphithéâtre où devait se dérouler son cours et se figea net lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto en train de discuter avec un jeune garçon. Ne voulant être remarqué il ne s'avança pas, se contentant d'observer la scène un nœud lui enserrant l'estomac. Le blond semblait joyeux, émerveillé même et regardait l'autre avec attention. Détaillant donc celui qui était semble-t-il son rival, Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Le garçon avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens seulement il était légèrement plus petit, surement à cause de son jeune âge et semblait littéralement aux anges de sa discussion avec Naruto. S'imaginant avec facilité le mot « passif » inscrit sur le front de ce qui devait être un lycéen, le corbeau se crispa, se pouvait-il que le blond ait mit ses menaces à exécution et qu'il se soit effectivement fait quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais si ce gamin était là à le coller, sortaient-ils ensemble tous les deux ? Les paroles de l'Uzumaki avaient-elles fait office de rupture pour lui ? Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit son apparemment ex petit-ami tendre la clé de son appartement au plus jeune qui la récupéra avec un clin d'œil. Les regardant d'un sale œil il ne comprit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le gamin le pointer du doigt et ne réalisa qu'il avait été repéré que lorsque le petit brun s'éclipsa, laissant Naruto arriver vers lui avec embarras.

- Salut, lança celui-ci faiblement.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le blond avec irritation.

- Tu es toujours en colère pour l'autre jour à ce que je vois. A ce propos…

- Tais-toi.

- Pardon ? Demanda Naruto circonspect.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, ça ne me regarde plus apparemment.

- Non, ne prends pas ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois au pied de la lettre, soupira le garçon. Il n'y a que toi dont j'ai envie alors même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis comporté comme un connard, depuis qu'on sort ensemble de toute façon je ne prends jamais en compte ton point de vue ce qui nous en fait arriver à de telles extrémités. S'il te plait, pardonnes moi.

Le corbeau dévisagea l'autre dans un mélange de surprise et de méfiance. Disait-il cela parce qu'il avait tiré son coup avec le gamin de tout à l'heure et qu'il était maintenant plus détendu ? Comment pouvait-il lui mentir de la sorte alors qu'il les avait vu ensemble ? Sachant pertinemment que son comportement le ferait plus souffrir qu'autre chose, Sasuke finit par acquiescer voulant voir jusqu'où pourrait lui mentir son petit-ami. Il eut néanmoins du mal à supporter le baiser que vint délicatement déposer son vis-à-vis sur sa tempe en songeant que ces mêmes lèvres avaient dû déferler sur le corps du lycéen ces derniers jours. Tentant au mieux de cacher la plaie béante désormais ouverte en lui, il suivit le blond à contre cœur et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Alors que Naruto commençait à somnoler « surement parce que coucher avec un gamin en pleine forme était épuisant » pensa Sasuke, il ne put que remarquer avec quel naturel Naruto s'était comporté avec lui, preuve qu'il n'avait absolument aucun remord.

Pour une fois il n'écouta nullement le cours et se concentra plutôt sur sa vengeance. Premièrement, avant de faire payer à Naruto il devait le mettre en porte-à-faux et la meilleure solution était donc le soir même d'insister pour aller chez le blond. Bien sûr celui-ci refuserait sans doute, ne voulant révéler la présence de son nouveau petit-ami chez lui cependant avec un peu de persévérance ou même en venant à l'improviste, il arriverait assurément à ses fins.

N'ayant plus cours à partir de 15h il passa tout de même la matinée ainsi que son repas à imaginer les différents scénarios possibles. Il fut d'ailleurs soulagé lorsque Naruto le prévint qu'il devait manger avec ses parents ce jour-là, en effet il ne pouvait soutenir son regard en sachant ce qu'il avait fait et ne parvenait qu'à éprouver une vive peine lorsque le blond lui souriait ou semblait avenant. Lorsqu'enfin à la sortie des cours il demanda à l'autre s'il pouvait venir chez lui, il tomba des nu.

- Oui bien sûr, je voulais même te le proposer ! S'exclama l'Uzumaki.

Surprit que le blond accepte qu'il vienne chez lui, le corbeau pensa donc que Naruto avait donné au jeune brun de la matinée la clé de l'appartement de façon permanente lui permettant de venir n'importe quand et donc surement pas cet après-midi. Ce fait établit, Sasuke ne put que se sentir blessé, lui-même n'avait pas ce privilège alors qu'avait donc de si particulier ce sale gamin ? "C'était un passif…" la réponse lui vint d'elle-même à l'esprit. Le trajet se fit en silence, Naruto qui ne parvenait pas à décrisper son compagnon se contentait de suivre avec attention la route tandis que l'autre perdu dans ses pensées n'arrivait qu'à déprimer un peu plus.

Jugeant finalement que Sasuke ne pouvait rentrer chez lui dans un tel état d'esprit, le blond le bloqua devant l'entrée de l'appartement et lui demanda doucement :

- Ça ne va pas Sasuke? Depuis ce matin tu m'as l'air aux bords des larmes. Est-ce parce que tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner mon comportement de l'autre soir ?

- Je me fous de l'autre soir, souffla le brun.

- Alors quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, dis-moi s'il te plait.

Le corbeau baissa la tête ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il devait faire. Il serra les poings ne voulant perdre le contrôle alors que Naruto répétait «dis-moi » avec hypocrisie, comme si ses sentiments pouvaient réellement l'intéresser, et s'énerva finalement en sentant une caresse sur sa joue. Il rejeta la main hâlée tout en crachant :

- Ne me touche pas avec ces mains qui l'ont touché lui !

L'Uzumaki le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de se décider à le questionner.

- Lui ?

- Ce gamin-là, celui à qui tu as filé ta clé ce matin. Il est toujours là c'est ça ?

- Ben non il est parti tout à l'heure, mais du coup tu étais au courant pour lui ? Interrogea le blond d'un air embarrassé.

- Alors…alors c'est vrai… ? Bredouilla le garçon meurtri.

- Mais pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Devant les gros yeux qu'affichait Naruto il ne put s'empêcher de le baffer et de s'écrier en le voyant mettre la main contre sa joue endolorie :

- Comment veux-tu que je prenne du plaisir lorsque le mec que j'aime se tape un putain d'adolescent pré-pubère ?!

- Hein ?

Voyant que malgré tout cela Naruto faisait comme s'il ne comprenait pas, Sasuke lâcha un dur « va te faire foutre ! » et commença à s'éloigner. Il n'eut cependant pas fait plus de deux pas qu'il se sentit vivement attirer en arrière et vit les bras du blond se refermer sur lui. Il se débattit un instant et poussa un cri de surprise en ne percevant plus la surface du sol sous ses pieds. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait il observa rapidement défiler les décors de l'appartement de Naruto jusqu'à se sentir négligemment jeter sur une surface molle. Il se redressa vivement, se préparant déjà à lutter avant de remarquer ce qui l'entourait.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il circonspect.

- C'est pour toi.

- Pardon ?

Il planta ses yeux onyx dans ceux océan de son vis-à-vis et soudain toutes ses convictions s'effondrèrent.

- Je crois qu'il y a eu un léger malentendu, expliqua le blond. Si c'est bien ce que tu as cru je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas couché avec Konohamaru.

- Konohamaru ? Répéta le brun soudainement calmé par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui.

- Tu sais, le putain d'adolescent pré-pubère.

Sasuke rougit devant le sourire amusé de l'autre cependant il ne se laissa pas démonter et demanda :

- Je t'ai vu lui donner la clé de l'appart ce matin, c'était pour quoi alors ?

- Pour ça, répondit l'autre en souriant. Ton frère m'a dit que tu revenais en cours auj…

- Mon frère ? S'écria le brun.

- Oui, je crois qu'il m'aime bien finalement. Il m'a donc dit que tu revenais alors sachant que je ne pouvais pas passer à l'appartement moi-même j'ai demandé une faveur à Konohamaru. Je voulais qu'il prépare tout ça pour toi.

Le corbeau n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que son petit-ami lui disait. Il fit lentement le tour de la pièce de ses orbes sombres, passant sur les bougies colorées parsemant l'intégralité de la pièce, pour venir sur les pétales de roses étalées sur toute la surface du lit avant de finir sur la petite boîte présente sur la table de nuit. Il s'en détourna rapidement, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il s'était trompé, et dit tout de même sans trop de conviction.

- Il avait l'air bien content n'empêche de faire ça, vous n'avez vraiment aucune relation ?

- Puisque je te dis que non, râla le blond. Ce gamin est complètement délaissé par sa famille et s'est très vite attaché à moi lors de notre rencontre, je suis comme un frère pour lui et inversement, jamais je ne poserai la main sur lui, je te le promets.

Sasuke la gorge nouée savait que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était que pure vérité et ne put empêcher un frisson de s'emparer de lui. Il s'était monté la tête tout seul alors que Naruto pensait seulement à lui, à son bon plaisir.

- Mais pourquoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement. J'ai été odieux avec toi, et notre dispute en boîte tu avais raison c'était totalement ma faute alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

Le blond se gratta la tête avec embarras avant de se souvenir que ce geste avait le don d'effrayer Sasuke, abaissant donc son bras il expliqua un léger rougissement sur les joues.

- En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi…

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- C'est que…hum, comment dire ça comme ça…je me disais que dans ces conditions j'aurais surement un peu moins…moins peur de coucher…'fin de passer dessous quoi…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Voyant Naruto désormais écarlate, le corbeau se décida à se lever le cœur lourd et rejoignit son petit-ami toujours présent au milieu de la pièce. Ayant parfaitement comprit ce que venait de dire le blond il ne ressenti tout de même pas le ravissement auquel il s'attendait. Sans oser croiser le regard océan, il enlaça lentement le corps de son vis-à-vis et s'excusa encore et encore de son comportement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas alors arrête de pleurer d'accord ?

Pleurer ? En effet sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait laissé déborder les larmes sur ses joues et il réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie il aimait une autre personne que son frère au point de pouvoir effectivement pleurer pour elle. Percevant un sentiment de dépendance et de tendresse intense monter en lui, Sasuke rejeta complètement ses pensées ne songeant qu'à une seule chose, faire sien cette personne qu'il aimait tant.

Il redressa la tête et n'ayant pris qu'une demi-seconde pour essuyer ses larmes, se jeta avec appétit sur les lèvres rosées et savoureuses de son petit-ami. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et penchant la tête sur le côté, entrouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir la langue experte de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion comme si les trois jours qu'ils avaient passé éloignés, comme si la perspective que ce soir ils n'allaient plus faire qu'un les avaient complètement embrasés.

Naruto repoussa finalement le brun qui alla s'écraser aux milieux des pétales de roses et se déshabilla avec hâte tandis qu'ils retrouvaient tout deux leurs souffles. Attendant l'un et l'autre avec impatience ce jour où ils pourraient enfin s'unir depuis près de deux mois, ils cherchaient à perdre le moins de temps possible, c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement peau contre peau. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec ardeur avant que Sasuke ne se sépare légèrement de l'autre et ne demande d'une voix hésitante :

- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? J'ai l'impression de te forcer la main.

Naruto ne répondit premièrement pas se contentant d'embrasser encore et encore le torse qui lui était offert.

- Naru, attends.

Percevant facilement l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amant, le garçon obéit et se redressa, plantant ses yeux dans les perles sombres. Souriant doucement devant la petite moue anxieuse, il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de jais avant d'expliquer son point de vue.

- Après la boîte je m'en suis voulu de ce que je t'avais dit, j'étais en colère et mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. J'ai toujours été l'actif parce que je ne supporte pas que l'on me contrôle, je ne supporte pas de donner aux autres la possibilité de mener le jeu sauf qu'avec toi je m'en fous. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, tant que ça vient de toi je l'accepterai alors pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis sûr de vouloir faire ça et non tu ne me force pas la main. Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux que tu me prennes avec plus d'amour et de tendresse que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec personne et surtout je veux que tu réalises à quel point je t'aime.

Durant toute la tirade les orbes azurs n'avaient pas cillé et semblaient désormais plus déterminées que jamais, plus sincères que jamais. Le brun sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine, il aurait voulu dire que lui aussi l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne, qu'il n'était bien que dans ses bras et que sans lui il serait toujours l'homme froid et blasé de la vie qu'il était avant. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer que pour lui il était comme un soleil et qu'un seul de ses sourires suffisait à le rendre heureux, il aurait voulu lui dire tout ça et bien plus encore cependant les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge et refusaient catégoriquement de sortir. Remarquant la détresse de son petit-ami, Naruto sourit en lui caressant une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que les mots ne sont pas ton fort, alors tu n'as qu'à me répondre avec ton corps.

Sentant une profonde reconnaissance monter en lui et surtout un amour inconditionnel, le brun se rapprocha lentement et saisissant la nuque de l'autre pour l'attirer à lui. Il ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite, se contentant d'exhaler son souffle chaud dans son cou, le faisant frissonner par la même occasion, avant de redresser légèrement la tête pour se plonger dans son regard bleuté. L'œil taquin, il se pencha juste assez pour pouvoir lécher avec lenteur la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci et ce fut cette fois au blond de combler la distance qui les séparait pour lancer sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Ils luttèrent un bref instant avant que Sasuke ne prenne le dessus et ne les lancent à un rythme effréné dans un échange brûlant. Le brun apposa ses deux mains sur le torse divinement sculpté de son amant et le poussa jusqu'à pouvoir le plaquer au milieu des pétales écarlates. Ses lèvres fondirent de nouveau sur sa bouche dans un baiser passionné pour mieux repartir vers le lobe qu'elles titillèrent, descendant ensuite avec langueur, elles s'entrouvrirent pour permettre à la langue de laisser un sillon brûlant le long de la nuque et atteignirent enfin l'un des tétons déjà durcit par l'excitation. Le corbeau sourit doucement en voyant devant lui le petit bout de chair et entrouvrant la bouche, il croqua le mamelon avec envie.

- Aïe ! S'écria le blond.

Sasuke se redressa en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres avant de venir s'emparer une nouvelle fois de celles de son petit-ami et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille un doux « je t'aime ».

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça après m'avoir mordu, c'est de la triche.

Souriant une fois de plus, le brun s'attela à sa tâche et cajola le téton préalablement meurtri. Il commença tout bêtement par le frôler de sa langue avant de l'embrasser et de finir par le suçoter, désireux. Percevant peu à peu la respiration de Naruto devenir plus saccadée, plus irrégulière, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et, tout en posant de nouveaux ses mains sur le torse en de tendres caresses, se mit à descendre rapidement sur le corps de son amant.

Suivant premièrement les courbes du blond de la langue, il s'était arrêté un instant pour venir taquiner le nombril avant de quitter un bref moment la peau du ventre pour venir rejoindre celle du sexe dont il ne fit qu'une bouchée. Naruto poussa un cri de surprise ne s'attendant nullement à une telle vague de plaisir et ne put que saisir les draps dans un tremblement pour tenter de ne pas perdre la tête. Sasuke fit quelques lents va-et-vient avant de relâcher sa proie et de dévisager le visage rouge de plaisir de son amant. Celui-ci, sentant la pression sur son membre se relâcher, rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés et demanda avec irritation :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?!

- En fait je ne veux pas que tu jouisses, répondit l'autre avec sérieux.

Un léger blanc s'installa avant que Naruto ne se révolte.

- Mais t'es vraiment un put...

- Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble lorsque je te prendrai.

Le blond se stoppa net dans sa phrase et trop attendrit pour réellement se fâcher après son petit-ami se redressa vivement et s'éloigna de lui jusqu'à s'assoir au bord du lit.

- Attends, je ne voulais pas te vexer, lança le brun avec affliction.

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de se retourner pour jeter un petit flacon prêt de lui. Le brun le saisit et finit par afficher un air carnassier en lisant les inscriptions présentes dessus. Il tendit la main vers son amant et une fois que celui-ci l'eut de nouveau rejoint, le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout.

L'Uzumaki se rallongea de lui-même tout en détaillant l'homme de ses fantasmes enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant. Que pouvait-il y avoir comme scène plus érotique que ça ? Le brun, nu s'apprêtait à le posséder et soudain en sentant ce désir si fort de sentir le sexe de son aimé en lui, il se demanda ce qui le rebutait tant auparavant. Pourquoi s'était-il refusé à Sasuke ces deux derniers mois alors que désormais il donnerait tout pour le sentir s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui ?

Remarquant la chaleur grandissante que cette perspective attisait en lui, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en écartant les cuisses au maximum pour accueillir son amant. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et vint se caler contre le corps brûlant, ravir une nouvelle fois ces lèvres si exquises. Alors que le blond ouvrait la bouche et lançait à nouveau sa langue à la rencontre de l'autre, il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en lui. Loin d'être agréable il ne ressentit cependant aucune gêne et demanda dans un léger rire entre deux baisers :

- C'est là qu'on s'amuse n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun sourit tout en capturant une énième fois la bouche instigatrice de tant de bêtise et enfonça un second doigt dans l'anneau de chair. Cette fois-ci il vit son petit-ami faire la grimace et ne débuta donc que par de lents va-et-vient. Remarquant ensuite que les muscles crispés commençaient à se détendre sous les mots doux et caresses prodiguées, il commença à faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux qui firent pousser à Naruto ses premiers soupirs de plaisir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant le troisième doigt venir rejoindre ses prédécesseurs et ne put s'empêcher de remuer le bassin en quête de plus de sensations, de plus de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes et jugeant que son amant était assez préparé, Sasuke se saisit du lubrifiant et s'en enduit le sexe, frissonnant à la sensation du liquide sur sa peau. Rencontrant le regard fiévreux de son amant, il vint rapidement reprendre sa place et après avoir surélever les cuisses hâlées, le pénétra avec lenteur. Il sentit la chair s'étirer peu à peu autour de son sexe cependant il ne bougea pas en voyant l'air douloureux qu'affichait l'Uzumaki. Il attendit encore et encore ne quittant pas son blond des yeux, jusqu'à apercevoir un mince filet de sang couler du coin de la lèvre sur le menton pour finir par cascader dans le cou. Sasuke esquissa le geste de se retirer mais fut retenu par le bras puissant de l'autre.

- Bouge, murmura celui-ci.

Le corbeau sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement obéir devant une nouvelle demande du garçon. Il commença par un doux mouvement du bassin, bien que lent il finit tout de même par s'enfoncer complètement dans l'antre incandescente de son petit-ami. Il fut finalement vite rassuré en entendant un léger gémissement de contentement franchir les lèvres de son aimé et ne put s'empêcher d'aller lécher le sillon sanguinolent qui persistait sur le menton hâlé. Non gêné par le goût métallique il alla toute de même vite rejoindre la bouche de son blond qu'il embrassa avec passion. Sentant Naruto se détendre contre lui il se mit à accélérer peu à peu le rythme et entendant enfin l'autre exprimer son plaisir, il se sortit complètement de l'anneau de chair avant de se renfoncer d'un coup sec. Répétant à plusieurs reprises son action il fit littéralement pousser des cris de ravissement à son petit-ami qui finit tout de même par souffler entre deux gémissements :

- Serres-toi…serres-toi contre moi…je veux ta peau contre…la mienne…

Sasuke s'appuya d'une main sur le lit tandis que de l'autre il enlaça le dos de son petit-ami. Voulant rentrer toujours plus profondément en son amant, voulant tout posséder de lui, il s'enfonçait toujours plus violemment, faisant se tordre de plaisir le corps entre ses bras. Se sentant finalement au bord de la jouissance, sa main quitta le dos du blond et vint se saisir de la verge de celui-ci dont le pré-sperme s'écoulait déjà. Naruto qui se savait perdre pied ne résista pas aux mouvements de va-et-vient désormais appliqués sur son membre et jouit avec force en criant le nom de son amant. Le visage rougit et traversé d'extase du blond ainsi que la rétraction de ses chairs autour du pénis tendu de Sasuke furent les déclencheurs de sa propre libération et c'est donc dans un tremblement qui lui saisit tout le corps que celui-ci se répandit dans l'antre brûlante. Essoufflé, il alla caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de Naruto qui, toujours allongé sur le dos, tentait avec difficulté de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce dernier sentit finalement son petit-ami se retirer et l'observa l'œil vitreux s'affaler à ses côtés. Un léger silence s'installa pendant lequel seuls leurs souffles irréguliers envahissaient la pièce avant que finalement le blond ne lâche :

- Sérieusement ?

- Quoi ? Demanda l'autre intrigué.

Le blond se retourna vers lui des étoiles dans les yeux et continua :

- C'était vraiment trop bon, j'en reviens pas.

- Merci du compliment.

L'Uzumaki rit doucement de la réponse de son petit-ami avant qu'il ne soit coupé dans son allégresse par une nouvelle question.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

Se rappelant qu'il avait tout de même dû se mordre au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur il ne chercha pas à mentir et répondit tout en caressant le torse de son aimé.

- Si au début ça fait vraiment mal, mais après ça devient tellement bon, d'un coup, que tu en oublies la douleur. C'était comme des grosses vagues de plaisir à chaque fois que tu t'enfonçais en moi, toujours plus grandes les unes que les autres, alors quand tu as pris mon sexe je te dis pas, feu d'artifice, s'amusa l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke fut soulagé d'entendre ça, savoir que la première fois de Naruto s'était bien passée importait beaucoup pour lui et, repensant finalement aux paroles que celui-ci avait prononcé juste avant de se donner à lui, il eut une envie irrépressible de sentir une nouvelle fois son corps contre le sien. Remarquant les bras de son amant se refermer sur lui, le blond pensa le moment opportun pour offrir son second cadeau.

- Attends, j'ai un truc pour toi, dit-il en se dégageant doucement.

L'Uchiwa lâcha sa prise et observa le garçon s'écarter jusqu'à aller saisir la petite boîte qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt sur la table de nuit. Il le dévisagea avec interrogation et sentit une pointe d'inquiétude le saisir devant l'air satisfait qu'affichait l'autre. Naruto était quelqu'un de réellement imprévisible, la preuve en avait d'ailleurs été faite cette après-midi même, alors que pouvait-il lui sortir de plus?

- Ouvres, ordonna celui-ci en lui donnant le petit coffret.

Le brun hésita un instant, cherchant à deviner ce dont il s'agissait avant de final obéir et se saisir de l'objet métallique qu'il venait de découvrir.

- J'ai demandé à Konohamaru d'en faire un double pour toi.

Sasuke scruta son visage avec étonnement comme s'il doutait réellement de ce qu'il avait entre les mains ou de ce que cela représentait pour Naruto.

- Je peux venir quand je veux? Demanda-t-il finalement après un silence.

- Le jour comme la nuit, fais comme chez toi.

Le doux sourire qu'affichait son amant lui fit chaud au cœur et c'est donc en étant le plus heureux des hommes qu'il goutta une nouvelle fois aux lèvres savoureuses de l'autre. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait peu à peu il fut toutefois à nouveau surprit par Naruto qui rompit brusquement l'échange pour laisser un léger rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

- C'est sûr que ça allait au-delà de toutes mes espérances mais j'espère que tu es bien conscient que je ne jouerai pas le passif à tous les coups.

Étonnement le corbeau ne réagit pas comme il s'y attendait, il ne cria pas, ne le repoussa pas ou ne le traita même pas d'imbécile, il se contenta de lui répondre avec son calme habituel.

- Tu auras intérêt à être doux.

Naruto dévisagea avec stupéfaction le visage de son petit-ami sur lequel une légère rougeur avait fait son apparition et, attendrit, finit par l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin de tes merveilleuses petites fesses, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment confier ma virginité à un mec qui fréquente des adolescents pré-pubères, lança tout de même Sasuke avec sarcasme.

- Hum, ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas plus doux que moi pour toi.

Le corbeau souffla légèrement en sentant les baisers dont Naruto commençait déjà à lui parsemer le torse et alors que celui-ci se redressait pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, il ne put empêcher un « je sais » de filtrer entre eux. Remarquant ensuite le blond sourire face à lui, de ce sourire éblouissant qui l'avait complètement fait craquer au fil des jours, Sasuke se décida et la voix tremblante lui avoua combien il l'aimait depuis maintenant plus d'un an, avant de l'attirer dans une nouvelle étreinte qu'il espérait être l'instigatrice de nombreuses autres.

* * *

_J'ai longuement hésité sur celui qui passerait à la casserole et me suis finalement décidé pour Naruto, désolée si cela à fait des déçus. En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre lecture et espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu et que vous apprécierez tout autant les prochaines. _


End file.
